wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Keen/K33N
(if you’re wondering why I use all caps tech-speak, it’s only because in my opinion it’s easier to read.) Subject 790351, K33N is a liquid metal dracodroid with a tiny bit of mind-reading NightWing DNA designed to blend into society and serves as a spy/assassin when necessary, great for infiltrating enemy organizations. She’s good for risky jobs, as she regularly gets torn to shreds but self-heals immediately. She was originally a Night x Sea x Ice tribrid, eldest daughter of Chasm and Berus and sister to Silverfrost with no powers and a bookish attitude. She was brought by her mother (Chasm) to The Lab, where they studied her and using her mind created a new mind, K33N. little did they know that as she studied her own code, she would find her old life in a disused corner of her mind. Appearance (ty to Sal for description idea) The desert sun burns hot upon the Scorpion Den; Mirages shimmer, palms sway, and the distant shouting of the dragons haggling for goods echoes. Perched high above, on a spire of the highest building in the Den, a dragon gazes down upon the city. While the rest of the city's dragons have scales in shades of red, orange, tan, and gold, this dragon is dark, shimmering blue like a sapphire plucked from the sky at midnight. She jumps gracefully from the spire, long, elegant, glimmering white wings beating the air. From below, you can see she has a cobalt iridescent belly and long, glittering silver claws. She sails down, her landing graceful and poised, like a gymnast's. She turns to look at you. You notice that she has long spikes trailing from her jet-black horns, which gleam silver. As she approaches, you can see her face in more detail: A graceful, distant, and beautiful face, but you can sense danger in every detail of it. Her eyes are of the deepest blue, shot through with electric blue. Her face is angular, dignified, carven, and long, like a sculpture's. She pulls you to an alley. "who sent you?" she asks, eyes suspicious. I shake off the magical disguise I wore. "I've heard of you. You're the vigilante that everyone has a bounty on. Quicksilver."She grins wolfishly. "yes, I am. You may also know me as Keen." Her whole body ripples, turning all glittering silver. her eyes turn into cameras, which stare at me. I recognize her. we work together to find homes for the orphans of the city. She is a dangerously unstable thing, but she is good at heart, even if she surrounds that heart with cold steel. Behavior “I fear not the dark in myself, but what may lurk within it.” |-|Keen (original)= She originally was quite bookish, arguing and evading her parents whenever they tried to get her out of the library. She was also quite generous, always sharing with the orphans she met near the library. |-|Keen= Keen is kind, always the calm center of gravity in the room. She seems to be at ease with the other subjects and the scientists, even communicating through Tech-Speech and teaching them some of the little universal language she knows. She’s fine with being a scapegoat for some of the grumpy experiments. She is extremely curious to learn and will become savage if an important piece of information is withheld. She will hold a long-lasting grudge against the scientist who withheld it. but the rage this personality feels is nothing compared to K33N. |-|K33N= The dark side of her, the nearly mindless but ruthless machine. it is dark, mean, cruel, and cold-blooded. It thinks of itself in basic terms, barely paying attention to what others feel and think. It will willingly eliminate anything and everything that get in its way, including Keen's friends. |-|EXPLANATION= Keen's CPU was based off of her original brain, so it contains her personality and sherds of memory and emotion. K33N was created by superimposing a AI on top, so they constantly struggle. |-|+= * Does not need sleep, food, or water. * Immune to disease, Radiation, drugs, poison, illness, and old age. * Can withstand extreme temperatures. * Unable to be cut, stabbed, slashed, or impaled, like water. (SH33R likes to repeatedly ‘kill’ K33N and K33N doesn’t mind.) * Unaffected by 1LLU210N's mist and illusions. * Able to regenerate limbs within a week. * Can walk through metal bars, mesh, and through porous walls. * Can create weapons out of herself. * Can morph into entirely liquid metal things, such as animals, dragons, inanimate objects etc. * Can see in any part of the spectrum. * Can hear all ranges. * can smell things a mile away. * Can keenly feel tremors, vibrations, and electrical currents in the ground. * Perfect photographic, sensual, time, place, and weather conditions recording, and organized memory. * Able to memorize things word-for-word. * Able to perfectly imitate voices and recordings she has heard before. *Able to read minds, but not in the same way as NightWings. She can see the subject's neuron network and can see memories and thoughts. *Strong mental shields protecting her code. Only another Experiment with specially engineered mind-hacking can get past it, and it would take time. *uses electricity for energy and can be electrocuted at high voltage with no bad effects. *Can absorb any element but the drawback is that if she ingests too much in a short period of time she starts to lose control over herself. here are their effects on her: |-|+, Requires a lot of electricity= * Can manipulate weather, but requires a lot of concentration and a decent amount of energy. * Able to influence thoughts by stimulating specific neurons in dragon near her with small currents of electricity. It requires extra charge for long-term use, and she uses it sparingly. |-|-= * Sometimes after using many abilities (not immunities) in a minute, usually 15, other than the senses and memory, she will become dizzy and dazed, staring at nothing and either freezing, spewing a stream of confusing Tech-Speak, or buzzing and clicking while she tries to reorient and reboot. * If she uses all of her abilities, she risks amnesia and losing some of her code. *needs electricity to function on her normal high level. *extreme temperature weakness, around -1000 Kelvin and 100000 Kelvin will destroy her in a matter of seconds. -500 and 50000 will start to make her unable to work, colder making her stiff and unable to shape-shift, hotter making some of her parts melt. *Can be melted with acid with a PH of -1000 and a base with a PH of of 1000. (all such chemicals were destroyed in the Lab.) *for the first five years, the scientists were able to control her remotely. however, she later broke that code and can now override it, so she can obey if she wants. (Which she doesn't.) Skills Key: |-|Offensive Fighting= Keen is an excellent warrior and assassin, having been designed to do those two things for the rest of her existence. Talon-To-Talon Combat 10/10 Keen was trained in all seven of the different styles of fighting and their variations. Later on, she was taught all the Pantalan fighting styles. She is most adept at NightWing and IceWing techniques, but prefers IceWing and LeafWing. A normal dragon, no matter how fast, skilled, or strong, can go against Keen and win unless she pities them. Blade-Fighting 9/10 While she is skilled at blade-fighting with swords, axes, maces, knives, and other pointy weapons, she prefers to use herself as a weapon. She sees blade-fighting as rather pointless. Shapeshift-Fighting 10/10 This is her preferred method of killing. She shape shifts a part of her into a lethal weapon, and attacks suddenly, surprising whoever's watching when they expect her to reach for a knife. She sometimes turns into a blade-dragon: silver all the way through, but her wings, legs, head, and tail all become razor sharp, so instead of just smacking into someone, she cuts them to bits. Assassinating 10/10 She will assassinate dragons in many ways depending on what is required: #Kill and replace a close friend/relative, get in, talk privately, kill, escape. #Wait on a tall roof until the target is below it, dive, stab, escape. #hide behind their door and stab, escape. #Stalk Ito bedroom in middle of night, give a short speech, stab, leave. |-|Defensive Fighting= 9/10 |-|Healing= 10/10 She is highly regenerative Herself Others Quotes compiled by K33N |-|Tech-Speak= "1 C0ULD H3LP Y0U 32C473 20 3421LY, 8UT 1 TH1NK W3 2H0ULd L34RN M0R3 F1R2T" To her fellow experiments. “8R1LL14NC3 I2 20 2U71D. 1 M34N, H3 KN0W2 1 C4N TURN 1NT9 4NYTH1N9, 8UT N0, H3 H42 4 N0RM4L K3Y L0CK. H4S 1T N0T 0CCUR3D T0 H1M TH4T Y0U 4ND 1 C4N TURN 0UR CL4W2 1NT0 K3Y2?” To B1AD3 in a frustrated outburst. "WH3N W1LL W3 3V3R B3 FR33 0F TH12 L4B!" "L3T'2 3SC473. T0N1GHT." |-|Draconian= "I've always got your back. well, actually 89% percent of the time, but let's round that to 100." To Sheer. "Draconic emotions are so finicky. " When watching Shine and Swift bond over dinnertime. "There's no such thing as fate or destiny. only possibilities and dragons stupid enough to think there is fate." "That's what they made me. A killer. A assassin. A murderer." To one of the guards during the Escape. "You have ten seconds to let me go before you die. Ten, nine, Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." -When a guard tried to hold her down. She snapped his neck. "I never joke when it comes to killing." "Like me or hate me, I'm always there for you." To Sheer and Blade. "society will never see me as a hero. they will always see me as a villain. an antisocial, creepy villain." Grumbling to Swift. "You made me who I am. A killer. How can I ever forgive for that?" To Duststorm. "Oh yes, there will be blood." The moment she escaped. "Just because I don't have an actual heart doesn't mean I can't remember how it is to feel things." “I laugh maniacally, then take a deep breath and touch my chest – expecting a heart to be thumping quickly, impatiently, but there’s nothing there, not even a beat.” "I’m curious about knowing the unknown; it can be scary for weak mortal dragons, but I see it as a game." Relationships EXPERIMENTS SH33R/Sheer She’s friends with SH33R and will defend her fiercely. They became friends because SH33R is unpredictable and Keen is the opposite. SH33R also likes tearing her to sherds and Keen doesn’t mind. Keen would die for her if she could. K33N doesn't care for her, but would never harm a scale on her. B1AD3/Blade She’s close friends with B1AD3 and treats her like a sister and friend. They often have long conversations together, gossiping, learning new things, and planning. She will also go to Blade for help if she needs it.Lately, things have frozen between the two, and they are rather stiff with each other. K33N doesn't care for her, but would never harm a scale on her. R450R/Razor Keen is wary of R4Z0R, not really sure what to think of her. K33N doesn't care about Razor. W0LV3R1N3/Wolverine Keen likes him and trusts him. K33N would kill him if he gets in her way, but he is surprisingly good at calming her down if she listens. 3D3N Keen is quite neutral with 3D3N and is fascinated by her. K33N doesn't care about Eden. 2HR13K Keen views SHR13K as someone to pity, and will protect her fiercely. K33N doesn't care about Shriek and thinks she may be a threat. D4RK2KY/Darksky Keen treats D4RK2KY as an annoying but adorable younger brother. K33N doesn't care about Darksky, but will not harm a scale on him no matter how annoying he gets. Perhaps out of protectiveness, or maybe just too small to be a threat. BL0220M/Blossom Keen likes BL0220M and treats her with respect. Keen will protect her and she admires BL0220M's steadfast but peaceful spirit. K33N doesn't care about Blossom, but like Darksky, will not harm a scales on her no matter what, for unknown reasons. 2T1CK Keen likes 2T1CK and feels like she needs to help him with his emotions and wings. K33N doesn't care about Stick, but will not go out of her way to harm him. 1LLU210N K33N is mostly neutral to 1LLU210N, but is fine with her. CL41R1TY K33N pities her and feels like she needs to protect CL41R1TY. K33N doesn't care for her, but would never harm her. D4M493D K33N is fine with D4M493D, sees him as a slight annoyance but tolerates him. A73X K33N doesn't mind A73X but doesn't trust him. FR02T8URN K33N isn't particularly scared of him and finds him a little too...loud. K33N would gladly kill him just for fun. Good thing he's too powerful for that. S3R3N1TY K33N likes her and encourages her to be brave. She treats Serenity like a younger sister. ULT1M4/Ultima Keen pities Ultima, even though she doesn't approve of his style choices. 3XC4L18UR/Excalibur W0LF/Wolf 4R0R4/Arora Thought/TH0U9HT Memory/M3M0RY Leah Keen likes the feline Experiment, and is extremely grateful for helping her when she turns into K33N. K33N will listen to her if she can get its attention and will listen to her. WIP SCIENTISTS Brilliance K33N loves to torture Brilliance, as she has escaped and broken into his room multiple times and ransacked it. Saltwater K33N HATES Saltwater but will not kill him--not yet, anyway. Spider K33N is annoyed by him but love to annoy him back, usually shape-shifting into a beautiful, perfect dragon and when he flirts with her turning into a horrifying nightmare. She likes when he screams after she does that. Steam K33N dislikes Steam, but not too much. she'll growl at her, but that's where it ends. Yellow River K33N stares coldly at Yellow River. often makes cutting remarks on Yellow River. It is obvious that she wants to kill said scientist. Cheetah K33N sympathizes with Cheetah and they sometimes talk together. Dustorm like with Cheetah, K33N shows obvious interest in Duststorm, but is a lot more wary about him and thinks he's secretly evil. Which he is. Earth K33N thinks he's boring. She loves tripping him. Whitesand K33N likes Whitesand on a minor level, sometimes asking him questions. Dolphin Dolphin is the only Scientist besides Shine who K33N likes. K33N with tell Dolphin her information. Avalanche K33N appears to be neutral with Avalanche. Shine Shine is the only Scientist besides Dolphin who K33N likes. SCIENTIST"S JOURNAL Observations about Keen made by the foolish mortal scientists. APPEARANCE She’s completely liquid metal and can shape shift into anything. The metal can become soft and change shape but can harden again so it feels like tungsten. When liquid it acts like water with a will of its own and almost no regard to the laws of physics. She has a durable, flexible, adaptive disguise coating on top. Her favorite coloration dark blue with lighter shades of cobalt underscales. The membrane changes shape with her. if a piece is chopped off, it takes around a week to regenerate and the membrane regenerates at the same speed. Her true from is a AllWing-like dragon with completely silver body. Her eyes appear like cameras in this form. Before being brought to The Lab: She used to be a dark blue dragon with a pale blue underbelly, dark blue eyes, short white spikes, and swirling constellations under her wings. 0.5 years Keen was born, eldest daughter of Berus the IceWing and Chasm the Night x SeaWing. Keen was taught from a young age how to fight, but wasn't a good fighter and preferred debates over talon-to-talon combat. Chasm met with Dustorm, handed her over after Dustorm compromised with her, Keen went willingly when he promised to give her books. 1 year 1.5 years Keen was brought to us by her mother, Chasm. Chasm warned us that she is obsessed with books. we told her it was under control and she left. 2 years Five years in, K33N found the control override switch used to control her and use her senses and now controls it. 6 years She is showing restless tendencies, acting exactly like a restless dragon, not the machine we want her to be. I have to tell Duststorm by a few drops of sweat and blood, as though someone had shot another dragon nearby after holding them at projectile point. the page was also smashed, as though they had held it under their wing or in their mouth This was the last entry in the scientist's notebook. it was recovered later, after the explosion. It was obvious that he had been next to Keen's cell, not paying enough attention when the explosion happened. it is likely that he is now deceased. NOTES * She would be a deadly enemy for us. * She is quite able to act like a normal dragon * fully sentient and understands what she is. * She can’t feel emotion, but she understands how to act like she does at the appropriate times. * her favorite word is Hexakosioihexe-kontahexaphobia, meaning fear of the number 666. She uses it when we ask her about her favorite things, possibly to try and annoy us. * we’re not sure why she can get torn shreds and heal instantly but can’t when a limb is chopped off. = Inspirations * Keen was based off of the bookish nerd in a corner who knows everything and will not be parted with any of the books. * K33N was based of the T-1000 in Terminator: Judgement Day, The Sentinels in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past], and therefore indirectly based off of Mystique. Gallery Dragon_(8).png | ref by Darkmoon. Thanks! Claire shared a drawing with you.png | ref by Sting as a Sea/Night/Ice Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Sting the Animus SandWing) Category:First Gen